sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Moriarty Strange
Biographical Info Age Moriarty is 52 years old. Date of Birth He was born on December 7th, 1966 Personality At a first glance, Moriarty comes off as.. Unreliable and lazy, preferring not to do much of anything aside from sitting around on a rocking chair and drinking some Gin while complaining about kids these days. Ironically aware of the fact that he acts pretty much like the stereotypical crotchety old man showing the beginning signs of dementia. However there are certain situations that do earn his ire enough for him to actually get up off his chair and actually try, and while these situations may be few and far in between. This is where Moriarty’s true colors show, ruthless and greedy to the extent of working behind the backs of others to try and further his material wealth. Likes Money Moriarty by nature loves money, after all he has risked his life time and time again for the promise of a big pay out, and time and time again he has encountered many close situations that he has just barely scraped on by the skin of his teeth metaphorically, all for the sake of money.. He loves the options given to him by way of having money Peace and Quiet Moriarty is middle aged and past his prime, and he felt that he has lived quite a long life for someone in his chosen line of work.. As a result he has come to enjoy some of the simpler things in life, like long walks in the woods, bird watching, sitting outside on a rocking chair.. You know, some of the most tranquil activities one could do in their lives. Albina The Arabond that came into his life, for better or for worse, that he views as a close friend and maybe even a surrogate daughter really.. Sure she disrupts his days and sure she pranks him a lot, being that he is quite simply a grumpy old man who's in a rather early retirement; but there's just some things that can't be exactly explained with words alone, and the almost parental bond between the two is one of those things. Bitter Foods Moriarty has always loved bitter food, something he found ironic when he grew older as he has been called a bitter old coot by past friends and even old coworkers really. Something which he had long since acknowledged and basically shrugged off like water under the bridge. Dislikes Spicy Foods Moriarty just plain doesn't like spicy foods, as they tend to wreak untold havoc on his digestive tract and his sinuses. Not much more to it than that aside from the fact that he actually used to eat spicy foods almost religiously when he was younger. Youngsters It may sound Ageist or something like that, but this middle aged man doesn't seem to like the youngsters of today, often citing then as irreverent children with no sense of respect for those who came before and no sense of drive to move on.. Is it any wonder why many think he'a a grumpy old man..? Appearance Moriarty is an old man of Germanic descent with a height of 5’9” and weighing in at 147 Ibs with neatly groomed short grey hair combed back and gelled to stick in place in a cowlick style, with various wrinkles covering his pale brown skin. These wrinkles are mostly focused around his eyes and face, signifying years of hard living in a sense. He wears a pair of silver rimmed spectacles over his eyes, eyes that have faded to a milky white to give off the appearance of blindness, when in actuality he can see quite clearly. In addition he has a clearly defined silvery gray handlebar mustache with the ends just barely starting to curl up. He wears a white long sleeved button up dress shirt with wine red tufts hanging from the cuffs of his sleeves and a Cashmere red velvet surcoat with two black and gold rimmed pens tucked inside a front facing pocket protector on the left side of his coat. As for pants he wears very dark blue pressed dress pants that have been immaculately ironed with a meticulous hand and ironing board. In addition he is also seen wearing a pair of buffed out black dress shoes and white silk socks. All in all giving off the appearance of a well travelled man with a taste for high society. Cybernetic Augments Calamity Form - Der Freischütz Moriarty pulls out a gilded flintlock pistol after draining his core completely. This flintlock is capable of firing up to four highly condensed shots of energy from his core with a three second recharge rate between shots. The flintlock can fire upto a maximum distance of five meters away from his current position. These shots are incapable of penetrating through solid objects, but if hit against organic material will perforate a small area around where the shot hits. Stage Three Der Freischütz Moriarty’s flintlock is upgraded to a more modern handgun, specifically a Colt Python and can fire up to five highly condensed shots with a four second recharge rate between shots. The range is actually boosted from five meters to six meters in length but otherwise function just the same as stage one. The area of perforation remains the same as well as its limitations in regards to inorganic material and solid objects. Glitches Optical Aim Assists Taking the form of his eyes, these optics essentially constantly make onboard precision corrections to his arms and legs in order to calculate the best firing solution before Moriarty takes a shot, comes with a built in zoom functionality capable of magnifying his sight up to 16x zoom with optimal clarity, along with trajectory and wind speed indicators. Now, due to being glitchy as all hell, The Optics randomly lose vision for three seconds, and on rare occasions they will start to flare up, resulting in more intense electrical shocks coursing into the brain through the optic nerve. Thus resulting in sudden but severe migraines Static Mufflers These glitched out footwear based modifications emit a high frequency static for a grand total of two minutes. The static itself is actually meant to drown out the hearing of those within a 16 meter range of Moriarty when in use. However, it is a frequent occurrence for these mufflers to do the opposite and release a high pitched shrieking sound that will alert anyone to his position as well as temporarily deafen Moriarty himself Light Refractors They essentially allow for Moriarty to cloak for a maximum of two minutes by reflecting photons that make up light away from him, in combination with the mufflers on his feet Moriarty would be capable of traversing a battlefield almost undetectable for a maximum of two minutes at first. However, during those two minutes of cloaking there is a distinct possibility that the Light refractors will overheat prematurely and cut out the refractor field itself. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Neutral